Clones
Clones are exact copies of Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord. They were created by the Evil Director, to profit off his new film, The Big Named Monster. Each clone retains most of the same characteristics as the originals, except for a few notable clones. Appearances The Clones appear in Spares. They are created from the DNA left on the group's cinema seats and put together on an assembly line. Tom clones have their eyes removed, Edd clones have toasters for brains, and Matt and Tord clones have their heads reshaped. All imperfect clones are dumped into reject rooms. The newly created clones watch Bing's latest movie. When the movie is over, the clones leave the movie theatre, forcing Bing and his assistant Larry to track them down. After watching the movie, the clones go to an arcade, where they earned an enormous pile of tickets. The clones cash the tickets in for a prize, only to receive a small plastic shark keyring. Enraged, they set the arcade on fire. The clones decide to go home to Edd's house, leaving a trail of Coke cans along the way. The clones flood Edd's house and drink all the Coke. Edd kills the leader, an Edd clone, prompting the other clones to attack him. The original Tom, Matt and Tord intervene and massacre the rest of the clones. Bing and Larry follow the Coke can trail, which ends at the sewers. Bing comes up with a theory that the clones went to the sewers to form a civilisation. The clones would eventually gain superpowers from the raw sewage, enabling them to enslave the human race in a thousand years time. He gets proven wrong when a clone flies out of Edd's house and hits him. Notable Individuals Edd_clone.png|The Edd Clone Naked_clone.png|The Naked Edd Clone Tom_clone_1.png|The Rejected Tom Clone Tom_clone_2.png|One of the Feminine Tom Clones S19.PNG|The Matt Clone Matt_wally.png|The Where's Wally/Waldo Matt Clone Real_matt.png|The Realistic Matt Clone Clone_tord.png|The Trigger-Happy Tord Clone Tom_clone.png|The Scribble Tom Clone Matt_clone.png|The Fusion Clone Tord_clone.png|The Broken Tord Clone AnimationSparesCloneBody.png|The Blank Clone Edd Clone He serves as the leader of the clone army, taking them to the arcade and to Edd's house. He is the first clone to die, being shot and killed by the real Edd after taking his last Coke. Naked Edd Clone He is a clone "reject" that, despite his lack of clothes, wasn't probably disposed of and somehow left to wander around the public. His whereabouts today are unknown. Rejected Tom Clone A Tom clone is rejected since he didn't understand one of the Evil Director's jokes, and promptly gets put to Room 64. Feminine Tom Clones Two more Tom clones are completely feminine, offering girly choices like shoe or kitten shopping. Both have attempted to take their earlier choices back, but are promptly tossed aside in a dumpster. Samuel Thornbury provided the high-pitched voices. Matt Clone This Matt clone has managed to survive the massacre, and the gang can't tell them apart, so they dump Tom and let the Matt clone take his place. Where's Wally/Waldo Matt Clone This Matt clone sports Wally/Waldo's trademark red-and-white beanie and glasses. Realistic Matt Clone A Room 64 reject. A photo of the real Matt (circa 2008) is in place of this clone's head. The way he talks is animated similarly to Saddam Hussein and the Canadians in South Park. Trigger-Happy Tord Clone A much more violent clone of Tord. He uses guns instead of using the arcade machines properly; he shoots a punching bag instead of punching it, and doesn't use the light gun controller (he also shoots at a skee-ball machine). Scribble Tom Clone A Room 64 reject of Tom, who is drawn much more haphazardly than the regular Tom. He doesn't move at all. Fusion Clone A Room 64 reject. He is the entire gang shoved into one clone, with one eye (Edd/Matt/Tord/Tom), orange hair (Matt/Edd), a blue hoodie with green and purple sleeves (Edd/Tom/Matt), pants that are half blue, half khaki (Matt/Edd); and grey and black shoes (Tord/Matt). Edd nicknamed the clone "Tomatoredd" in a sketch. Broken Tord Clone A Room 64 reject. He's a Tord clone with Tom's eyes, Matt's chin and pants and Edd's hair. Blank Clone A clone template as seen at the intro of Spares, which is used to create all the other clones. Its features are a bald, circular head, dull clothing and blank eyes. Category:Characters Category:One-time characters Category:Characters voiced by Edd Gould Category:Characters voiced by Tord Larsson Category:Characters voiced by Thomas Ridgewell Category:Characters voiced by Matt Hargreaves Category:Male characters